


You Suck (Zutara Week 2014)

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece about Katara enjoying on of her favorite treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Suck (Zutara Week 2014)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece penned for Zutara Week 2014.

**You Suck**

A Zuko and Katara Drabble

For Zutara Week 2014

By Nagone

 

* * *

**Summary:** Nothing feels as good as you.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rated:** M

 **Warnings:** BDSM, M/s

* * *

 

 

Katara groaned around the erection in her mouth, arching her back to try to resettled her arms.

 

Zuko’s member sat fat and heavy in her mouth, forcing her lips wide open, causing a thrumming ache in her jaw. Yet having him inside her, forcing himself balls deep, was somewhat relaxing, a reminder of what she craved and desired.

 

She loved being like this, on her knees, bound and being used. It was a welcome change from most of her life: a way to let go within the safe confines of their relationship under Zuko’s firm hand.

 

So as she gagged, spit dribbling down her chin, she closed her eyes, a feeling of warmth rushing through her body as she relaxed her throat, accepting his offerings to her.


End file.
